Años
by MagicAi
Summary: Los años anteriores quizás habían sido una locura para Nico, pero de cierta forma, obtuvo casi todo lo que deseaba.


**Años.**

 _A los nueve años, Nico quería ser un pirata._

Eran geniales, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener ese tipo de libertad, surcar los mares, tomar lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, lo merecía. Le daría a Bianca, y a sí mismo, la vida que ambos merecían luego de... bueno, no recordaba. Quizás alguien tuviese sus recuerdos, si era un pirata, él podría robarlos. Se podría cuidar solo, tendría una espada, y Bianca lo acompañaría, esta vez voluntariamente.

 _A los diez años, Nico quería ser un dios griego._

El tipo del vino no estaba mal, también le agradaba ese con el rayo, y ni hablar del sujeto que su hermana insistía en comparar con La Sirenita, era lo máximo. Le daba igual, cual fuera. Un dios podría deshacerse de todos los monstruos, de todas esas sombras que parecían seguirlo cuando estaba lejos de Bianca, y de esas personas que sólo querían herirlos. Quizás los dioses pudiesen reescribir la historia o, al menos, mostrarle un mejor camino.

Quizás no logró ser un dios, pero si la mitad de uno, y eso era más de lo que se habría atrevido a anhelar. No podía ser mejor.

Hasta que el hijo de La Sirenita le falló, él perdió a su hermana, y los monstruos y sombras se hicieron más reales y peligrosos.

 _A los once, Nico deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás._

¿Por qué? Era un mestizo, ¿cierto? podía invocar huesos, llamar a las sombras y viajar al Inframundo. ¡Si incluso se había conseguido una espada!, ¿por qué no podía tener un poder que le permitiera retroceder, volver atrás? prevenir a todos, salvar a Bianca, disculparse con Percy. Volver a ver a su hermana.

Eso lo logró, y no fue como esperaba. Si no podía volver atrás, quizás tendría que mirar alrededor, pensar en lo que vendría. Pero era difícil, peligroso, y dolía.

 _A los doce, quería ser un héroe._

Ayudar a Percy era el punto, el mundo bien podía irse al cuerno, o eso quería pensar. ¿Por qué salvar un lugar que lo rechazaba constantemente? quizás porque es lo que su hermana hubiese hecho, o porque no lograba desearle el mal a ninguna de las personas que conocía realmente. La verdad, simplemente quería ser un héroe para Hades, para los dioses, para los mestizos, y para el mundo. Quizás así lograría ser aceptado.

Fue un héroe, y a cambio, lo volvieron a rechazar.

 _A los trece, quería encontrar un hogar._

¿Campamento Mestizo? lo odiaban, ¿Campamento Júpiter? sí, exacto, lo odiaban. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese recorrido el mundo entero, y aún no encontrara un sólo sitio en el cual lo aceptaran?

En el Inframundo no encajaba, nadie lo esperaba allí, a Hades le venía dando igual si estaba ahí por voluntad propia o porque realmente había muerto. Los fantasmas parecían ser los únicos dispuestos a charlar con él, y la mayoría estaba menos actualizada que él.

Hasta que, al final de aquel año, se encontró con su nueva esperanza, su hermana. Hazel Levesque.

 _A los catorce, quería desaparecer_.

Ese fue un año interesante. Primero buscando a Percy, luego encontrándolo, después el Tártaro, la vasija, perder a Percy otra vez—ese chico no lograba permanecer a salvo más de dos días y acabaría por destrozar los nervios de Nico—, llevar a la tripulación del Argo II hasta las Puertas de la Muerte, admitir... eso. Rescatar a Percy y Annabeth del Tártaro, irse con la estatua, casi desaparecer en las sombras, perder a Leo, ganar la guerra, matar a Octavian, trabajar en equipo.

Quedarse en el campamento.

Al inicio de ese año lo único por lo que Nico se habría atrevido a suplicar, habría sido para que lo maten. Para desaparecer de una vez, dejar de sufrir y recordar. Los dioses, de todas formas, ni siquiera eso le habrían cumplido, en especial considerando lo alterados que estaban. De cualquier forma, por fortuna no fue así.

Nico al final logró casi todo lo que quería, aunque no cuando quería, sino cuando realmente lo necesitó. Logró ser libre, logró ser parte de la mitología, logró superar el pasado, logró ser un heroe, encontró un hogar. Al final, lo único que no había conseguido, era lo único que en realidad no quería.

No había desaparecido pero, al menos, ahora tenía un motivo para no hacerlo.

 _A los quince... bueno, ya vería_.

Después de todo, Will Solace rondaba por allí, y, aunque a veces doliera, cada año era muy importante para Nico. Tanto los que había pasado, como los que vendrán.

 **Fin.**

 _ **¿No tienen idea de qué acaban de leer? descuiden, yo no tengo idea de qué acabo de escribir.**_

 _ **Tengo tanto Solangelo pendiente, y cuando al fin encuentro un momento para escribir, ta-dá!, sale esto. Hoy desperté luego de una pesadilla, y comencé a dibujar a Nico, primero a los nueve disfrazado de pirata, después a los diez con MithoMagic, y así. Entonces decidí escribir esto y bueno... no sé qué pensar. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, a los catorce lo dibujé con Will xD esto surgió básicamente por eso, y porque estoy por cumplir quince, así que... no sé, ningún año puede ser 100% bueno, pero por lo mismo, tampoco puede ser del todo malo y... yo qué sé.**_

 _ **Nos leemos, prometo algo mejor, y con más Solangelo, pronto.**_


End file.
